Volume 6 Opening
The RWBY Volume 6 Opening was posted on the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube on October 27th, 2018 alongside the Volume premiere. The song played throughout is "Rising"Casey Lee Williams Twitter by Casey Lee Williams. Scenes *Crescent Rose goes from sniper to scythe mode, and is then shown being held by Ruby Rose in a snowy field. Blake Belladonna lands next to her, Yang Xiao Long is revealed next to them, and then Weiss Schnee rises in front of them all, releasing a snow storm. *"RWBY Volume 6" is shown in front of a full moon, and after it dissolves the moon explodes into the cracked Moon of Remnant. *Dissolve to the train station. Sitting on a bench are Lie Ren - with Nora Valkyrie embracing him from behind the bench - resting, Oscar Pine reading a magazine and Qrow Branwen sleeping. Jaune Arc, who stands in front of the bench holding a suitcase, puts his hand on his hip, unwillingly setting off Crocea Mors' shield, which pushes the magazine off Oscar's hands and into Qrow's face. As Qrow removes it and looks angrily at Jaune, he dejectly smiles in apology. *In a wagon, Ruby runs after Weiss, both happy, while Blake and Yang sit saddened in a nearby table. As Yang looks out the window, the view changes to outside, with Adam Taurus seen reflected in the glass. *As the camera flies away, showing the entire train, a flying Grimm glides in as a transition. *Ruby and Qrow stand in front of a snowy forest. A cane drops, and then the camera cuts to its wielder, an elderly woman. As the camera zooms into her robotic goggles, Ruby's face is shown, zooming into her silver eyes. *Qrow takes a sip from his flask before being pulled down by a Grimm. *The screen goes black, and then Grimm red eyes flash, along with tentacles who go for Ruby, who proceeds to fight them with her scythe. *A flash of white, and then a hooded woman walks in a rainy city. A hat resembling the one worn by Roman Torchwick flies away and startles her. *A swooping red flies by, revealed to be Adam with Wilt and Blush. He stands in front of the White Fang banner as flames take over the screen. *Hazel Rainart comes from the bottom right, Tyrian Callows from the upper left, Emerald Sustrai in the left, Mercury Black in the right, and finally Arthur Watts in the center. He's revealed to be in a room surrounded by those four. *That in turn becomes a vision in the Seer, which leads an angry Salem to scream. *A blue dust cloud leads to a woman in white standing in front of a statue of a man holding a cane similar to that of Ozpin. *In front of a white background the camera flies by three men before zooming in on Ozpin, who in turn changes into an aprehensive Oscar. Jaune grabs Oscar, and it is shown both are in a room, where Jaune angrily pushes Oscar against the wall. *Atop the train, Qrow fights the Manticore Grimm. *The hooded woman, wielding a saber-like weapon, fights inside an academy-like environment. *Team RWBY then fights atop the train: Yang jumps and then punches a Manticore, turns into Blake as it slides underneath it before slicing him in the face, changes into Weiss in mid-air as she thrusts into it, destroying the Manticore and creating a path of Glyphs towards another Grimm, which Ruby then runs on (with Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumping from her sides), before jumping on three airborne glyphs and leaping towards the screen. *Weiss helps an apparently exhausted Ruby to rise up in front of a crowd, that features Qrow, Maria, Yang, Nora, Ren, Blake, Jaune and Oscar. *Cut to black, with the text "SERIES CREATED BY MONTY OUM" in white letters. Trivia See Also Image Gallery Video RWBY Volume 6 Intro Rooster Teeth| References Category:Openings Category:Volume 6